fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Yugi vs. The Shadow Sirens
This is a Duel for my Yu-Gi-Oh! / Paper Mario: the Thousand Year Door crossover fanfic. Notes *The first Tag Team duel of the story. *Koops duels for the first and only time. *Vivian reveals she has the alternate artworks of the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl cards in her deck. **Examples of Comparison: Duel Recap Life Points: 8000 / 8000 Cards in Decks: 40, 40, 40 / 40, 40, 40 Joey's Turn *Draws an unknown card (Joey: 35 -> 34). *Normal Summons "Alligator Sword" (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1200) in Attack Position. *Sets 2 cards. Marilyn's Turn *Draws "Spear Dragon" (Marilyn: 35 -> 34). *Normal Summons "Spear Dragon" (ATK: 1900 / DEF: 0) in Attack Position. *Activates the Spell Card "Automatic Summon"; Marilyn removes the top four cards of her Deck from the game to Special Summons "Ashura" (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 0) from her Deck in Attack Position. Koops' Turn *Draws an unknown card (Koops: 35 -> 34). *Normal Summons "Koopa Knight" (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 500) in Attack Position. It's effect activates; he Special Summons "Sara the Magical Warrior" (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 400) from his deck in Defense Position (34 -> 33). It's effect activates; he Special Summons "Koopator" (ATK: 1900 / DEF: 2000) from his deck in Attack Position (33 -> 32). Vivian's Turn *Draws "Skilled Red Magician" (Vivian: 35 -> 34). *Normal Summons "Skilled Red Magician" (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1300) in Attack Position. *Activates the Continuous Spell Card "Magical Warehouse". For every Spellcaster in Vivian's Graveyard she and her sisters can add a Spell Card into their hand every other turn. Yami Yugi's Turn *Draws "Black Luster Soldier" (Yugi: 35 -> 34). *Activates the Ritual Spell Card "Black Luster Ritual"; he tributes "Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight" and "Sangan" from his hand to Ritual Summon "Black Luster Soldier" (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500) in Attack Position. *Sets a card. Beldam's Turn *Draws "Plasma Field" (Beldam: 35 -> 34). *Activates the Field Spell Card "Plasma Field"; now all her own Spellcaster, and Fiend-Type monsters ATK and DEF would increase by 200 while the opponents Fairy-Types would lose 200 ATK and DEF points. *Discards a card from her hand to Special Summon "The Tricky" (ATK: 2000 -> 2200 / DEF 1200 -> 1400) in Attack Position. Joey's Turn *Draws an unknown card (Joey: 34 -> 33). *Attacks "Ashura" with "Alligator Sword" and then activates one of his set cards. The Quick-Play Spell Card, "Skull Dice", he rolls die and it lands on a 2, cutting the ATK of Marilyn's monster in half ("Ashura" ATK: 2400 -> 1200 / DEF: 0), allowing "Alligator Sword" to destroy it (Shadow Sirens: 8000 -> 7700) (In the real game, "Skull Dice" is a Trap Card and has a different effect - see below). Marilyn's Turn *Draws an unknown card (Marilyn: 34 -> 33). *Attacks "Alligator Sword" with "Spear Dragon", but Joey activates his other set card. The Quick-Play Spell Card "Fairy Box", now "Spear Dragon" has a 50/50 chance of actually hitting "Alligator Sword", "Spear Dragon" misses, thus negating Marilyn's Battle Phase (In the real game, "Fairy Box" is a Continuous Trap Card and has a different effect - see below). "Spear Dragon" goes to Defense Position after attacking. *Sets a monster in Defense Position. Koops' Turn *Draws "Koopa Blader" (Koops: 32 -> 31). *Tributes "Koopa Knight" and "Koopator" to Normal Summon "Koopa Blader" (ATK: 2600 / DEF: 2300) in Attack Position. *Attacks and destroys "The Tricky" with "Koopa Blader" (Shadow Sirens: 7700 -> 7300) Vivian's Turn *Draws "Change of Heart" (Vivian: 34 -> 33). *Activates Spell Card "Change of Heart", taking control of "Black Luster Soldier" from Yugi for one turn. *Tributes "Black Luster Soldier" to Normal Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1700) in Attack Position. *She activates the Spell Card "Sage's Stone". With "Dark Magician Girl" on Vivian's side of the field she can Special Summon "Dark Magician" (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2100) from her hand in Attack Position. *Attacks and destroys "Alligator Sword" with "Dark Magician" (Team Yugi: 8000 -> 7000). *She also attacks and destroys "Sara the Magical Knight" with "Dark Magician Girl" (Team Yugi: 7000 -> 6900). Yami Yugi's Turn *Draws "Magical Hats" (Yugi: 34 -> 33). *Activates his set Spell Card "Spider Web", using it to take the "Change of Heart" card from Vivian's Graveyard and add it to his hand. *Activates the Spell Card "Pot of Greed"; letting him draw two cards (Yugi: 33 -> 31), he draws "Dark Magician" and "Dark Magician Girl". *Activates the Spell Card "Change of Heart", taking control of "Spear Dragon" from Marilyn for one turn. *Tributes "Spear Dragon" to Normal Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1700) in Attack Position. *He activates the Spell Card "Sage's Stone". With "Dark Magician Girl" on Yugi's side of the field he can Special Summon "Dark Magician" (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2100) from his hand in Attack Position. *He sets a card. Beldam's Turn *Draws "Aid Tribute" (Beldam: 34 -> 33). *Activates Spell Card "Aid Tribute", selfishly tributing Vivian's "Dark Magician" and "Dark Magician Girl" to Special Summon "Cosmo Queen" (ATK: 2900 -> 3100 / DEF: 2400 -> 2600) from her hand in Attack Position. *Attacks Yugi's "Dark Magician Girl" with "Cosmo Queen", but he activates his set Quick-Play Spell Card "Magical Hats", conceiling both "Dark Magician" and "Dark Magician Girl". "Cosmo Queen" ended up hitting an empty hat (In the real game, "Magical Hats" is a Trap Card and has a different effect - see below). *Sets a card. Joey's Turn *Draws "Pot of Greed" (Joey: 33 -> 32). *He activates the Spell Card "Pot of Greed"; letting him draw two cards (Joey: 32 -> 30), he has drawn two unknown cards. *Activates the Ritual Spell Card "Dark Dragon Ritual", Joey tributes "Mad Sword Beast" from his hand to Ritual Summon "Knight of Dark Dragons" (ATK: 1900 / DEF: 1200) in Attack Position. *Activates "Knight of Dark Dragon's" effect: Joey tributes it to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000) from his deck in Attack Position (Joey: 32 -> 31). *Activates the Equip Spell Card "Dragon Nails", raising "Red-Eyes'" ATK by 600 points (ATK: 2400 -> 3000 / DEF: 2000). *Sets a card. Marilyn's Turn *Draws an unknown card (Marilyn: 33 -> 32). *Activates the Spell Card "Sleight of Hand". Marilyn removes three cards from her Deck from the game, but in exchange she can draw three cards (Marilyn: 32 -> 26). *Activates the Spell Card "Dimension Fusion"; Marilyn pays 2000 Life Points (Shadow Sirens: 7300 -> 5300) to Special Summon all the monsters she banished. She summons "Sanga of the Thunder" (ATK: 2600 / DEF: 2200), "Suijin" (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2400), and "Kazejin" (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2200) all in Attack Position. *Marilyn activates their effect: she tributes "Sanga", "Suijin", and "Kazejin" to Special Summon "Gate Guardian" (ATK: 3750 / DEF: 3400) in Attack Position. *Beldam activates her set Continuous Trap Card "Wave Mace", allowing "Gate Guardian" to attack all monsters present on the field except for the conceiled "Dark Magician" and "Dark Magician Girl". *Marilyn has "Gate Guardian" attack, but Joey activates his set Trap Card "Magical Arm Shield", aiming the attack back at "Cosmo Queen", destroying her instead (Shadow Sirens: 5300 -> 4650). *Beldam activates her own set Trap Card "Rematch"; allowing "Gate Guardian" to attack again with 1000 extra ATK points (ATK: 3750 -> 4750 / DEF: 3400). * "Gate Guardian" attacks again and this time destroys both "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and "Koopa Blader" (Team Yugi: 6900 -> 3000). * "Gate Guardian's" ATK returns to normal (ATK: 4750 -> 3750 / DEF: 3400) at the end of the battle phase. Koops' Turn *Draws an unknown card (Koops: 31 -> 30). *Normal Summons "Shield Koopa" (ATK: 100 / DEF: 2000) in Defense Position. Vivian's Turn *Draws an unknown card (Vivian: 33 -> 32). *Since she has three Spellcaster-Type monsters in her Graveyard, she and her sisters add three Spell Cards from their decks to their hands Vivian: 32 -> 29) (Marilyn: 26 -> 23) (Beldam: 33-> 30). *Activates the Spell Card "Flame Wall"; discarding two Spell Cards from her hand to inflict 2000 points of damage to the opponent's Life Points (Team Yugi: 3000 -> 1000). Yami Yugi's Turn *Draws an unknown card (Yugi: 31 -> 30). *He sets a card in one of the remaining Magical Hats. Beldam's Turn *Draws "Turn Shuffle" (Beldam: 30 -> 29). *Activates the Spell Card "Turn Shuffle". Beldam pays half her team's Life Points (Shadow Sirens: 4650 -> 2325) and now each player draws a card from their decks and the Monster with the higher ATK will get the next turn. **Yami Yugi draws: "Jack's Knight" (ATK: 1900) - After Koops **Joey draws: "Blue Flame Swordsman" (ATK: 1800) - After Yugi **Koops draws "Big Bob-omb Buddy" (ATK: 2500) - After Marilyn **Vivian draws: "Pot of Greed" (Spell Card) - Last **Marilyn draws: "Sanga of the Thunder" (ATK: 2600) - Next **Beldam draws: "Defender Iceburg" (ATK: 0) - After Joey Marilyn's Turn *Draws an unknown card (Marilyn: 22 -> 21). *Activates the Spell Card "Pump Up"; doubling "Gate Guardian's" ATK for the rest of the turn (ATK: 3750 -> 7500 / DEF: 3400) *Attacks the middle Magical Hat with "Gate Guardian", the Hat contained the Trap Card "Mirror Force"; activating it and destroying all the opponent's monsters in Attack Position. Koops' Turn *Draws "Monster Reborn" (Koops: 29 -> 28). *Activates Spell Card "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Gate Guardian" (ATK: 3750 / DEF: 3400) from Marilyn's Graveyard in Attack Position. *Attacks Beldam directly with "Gate Guardian" (Shadow Sirens: 2325 -> 0). Team Yugi wins Card Effect Differences Skull Dice Real: Roll 1 six-sided die. The face-up monsters your opponent currently controls lose ATK and DEF equal to the result x 100, until the End Phase. Story: Select 1 monster your opponent controls and roll 1 six-sided die. The selected monster's ATK is divided by the number rolled until the end of this turn. Fairy Box Real: Each time a monster your opponent controls attacks, toss a coin and call Heads or Tails. If you call it right, the attacking monster's ATK becomes 0 during the Battle Phase only. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 500 Life Points or destroy this card. Story: Your opponent's monster has a 50/50 chance of hitting your monster. If it misses, negate the opponent's Battle Phase. Magical Hats Real: During your opponent's Battle Phase: Choose 2 non-Monster Cards from your Deck and 1 monster you control. Shuffle those 3 cards and Set them on the field in Defense Position. The 2 cards chosen from your Deck are treated as Normal Monsters (ATK 0/DEF 0) and are destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase. Story: During your opponent's Battle Phase: Hide up to a max of two monsters inside one of four hat tokens, during your own turn you can hide a Trap Card inside a empty hat token to trick your opponent. Destroy all hat tokens once the monsters inside the hats are destroyed or removed. Category:Duel